BigJigglyPanda
BigJigglyPanda, real name Anthony got popular because of his funny and weird laugh and very high-pitched voice. He is usually the underdog of the crew as he sometimes loses to his friends. He began dating a girl named Melina, she appears in some of his social media posts and he regularly uses her account to play mario kart. Cards Against Humanity, Golf With Your Friends, Gmod Deathrun, Gmod Prop Hunt, Gmod Guess Who, Gmod Hide and Seek, Happy Wheels, Gang Beasts, CoD, Mount your Friends, Dream Rivers, Dream Rivers 2, Katana Land. *In one of the videos with Online Drawing Game, he was shown to be terrible at explaining a simple word "bite". *Well known at having a weird and twisted sense of humor. It usually come out of nowhere making it extremely funny. Making laugh everyone watching his video, including his friend during the video. *He is thought to be H20 Delirious' next door neighbor. *During recording of 2017 Bomberman for the Switch (cite needed), he smashed the screen of a nearby IRL TV in his room in rage, one of his videos (plus a tweet) shows the damaged TV. * "It's gotta be Hitler's dick!" (Cards Against Humanity) * "What's my secret power?' 'Rubbing my hand further and further up her thigh...until I'm fucking elbow deep! We were playing a game of Chicken, and she never said 'chicken', so now I'm up to my fucking 12th knuckle. (chuckles) I'm so up there I'm using her mouth like a puppet!" (CAH) * "♫Pedos in Speedos, down by the beach. Pedos in Speedos, watch where they reach! They gonna take your kids, they gonna fuck 'em t'night! They gonna take your kids, they gonna treat them right!" (CAH) * (Answering Nogla's question about "facing the fear of clowns by raping one") "Look, you understand that the only reason why I'm here, so that I can fuck this clown, so that you'll be like 'Wow, this clown is really submissive and takes some good ass dick!'...you get that right? I'm doing this for you, Nogla! I'm balls deep in fucking Ronald McDonald right now, cause you're afraid of him! Do you know what McDonald's arches are shaped after? Ronald, after I FUCKED DAT ASS UP!" (CAH) * (Joins in the middle of a Cards game where everyone was talking about "cumming in one's own mouth") "Picture it: LittleJigglyPanda, approximately 12-14 years old. I don't know, it doesn't matter. I'd been on a week long camping trip with my fellow brother, and then got home and was eager to have a quick wank. And it happened so quickly and with such velocity, that before I knew it, I had busted a nut on my own forehead! Truth to be told, one of the best nuts I ever had." (CAH) * (Falls through the ceiling) "The room has an anus, and I am the poop." (GMod Scary Maps) * B: James was a lonely boy, but when he discovers a secret door in his attic, he meets a magical new friend, ________. W: Anne Frank (CAH) * B: As wonderful as ________ would be, we all know it woud never happen. W: An alternate universe where Donald Trump doesn't have autism (CAH) * B: Why am I banned from the daycare center? W: Well, I, uh, fuck kids. (CAH) * "Wife? I don't have a wife. I've got a cardboard box and some drugs." (GMod Funny Moments) * (Upon missing a hole-in-one by an inch in golf) *smashes desk* "AHHHH! THIS CAN"T BE FUCKING REAL!!! FUUUUUCK!!!" (Golf It) * (When Nogla stated the obvious in a golf session) "Thanks Einstein! Shut the fuck up!" (Golf It) * (One of Anthony's title card openings) "They talked shit. They will pay. Especially Wildcat. He sucks." (Tower Unite Golf) * "Why did they make this a guessing game?! Is this golf or Guess Who?!" (Golf It) * "That's a 30-point stack, BIA~A~A~A~A~TCH!"(PWND) * (Anthony's fake laugh) *over-exaggerated laughing/gagging noises* (All of his videos) Category:YouTubers